Knight Rider: KITT Reborn
by Xavier-5422
Summary: A semi funny story of how a teen finds KITT and sorta rebuilds him and then runs into KI3T. Like really lol I suck at Summaries PLEASE R&R, this is like my second Fan Fic, any tips would be helpful!
1. A prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KNIGHT RIDER or anything else I talked about in this prologue, they belong to the people that COPYRIGHTED them, and I'm just using them for this story and will give them back once I'm done.**

**I own my OC'S and the plot –Nod's to self-**

**ENJOY MY RANDOMNESS!!!**

* * *

**A random room that looks a lot like Namine's room from Kingdom Heats II**

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away."

**-Star Wars theme starts-**

-Narrator looks at script- "Oooh, sorry wrong page,"

**–flips from page 23 to page 33-**

"That was a W.I.P just ignore that."

"Once, in the 80's there was a super advanced car that was programmed to preserve human life, this car protected those who could not protect themselves or go to the law to be protected. But when it became evident that the car could be reprogrammed and used for evil the program was shut down, the car's partner protected the car by hiding it's CPU."

**-Knight Rider theme starts-**

"Michael Knight hid K.I.T.T **(A/N: Knight Industries Two Thousand for those of you who don't know…. But then why did you start reading this?)** From those who wanted him destroyed, it worked for a while but then they found him. Michael managed to send KITT to a place KITT hated, a Junkyard. Michael's friend there hid KITT among the scrap and made sure that pile was never disturbed by anyone."

-Track changes to Knight Rider 2008 Theme-

"The program was restarted, now dubbed the SSC they helped thought who needed it, but since the original was nowhere to be found, they created a new one. The Knight Industries Three Thousand or K.I.T.T even dubbed KI3T by some, a Ford Mustang with the power to transform and defend Earth from the evil forces of the decepticons."

**-Looks at the Script-**

"Crap, sorry the fan changed the page, where was I… Ah yes, this New KITT along with Mike went around helping those who needed it."

"Now, unfortunately the owner of the junkyard has passed on, and Michael is still being watched and can't get to KITT, now it is only a matter of time before someone finds KITT, we can only hope it is someone who won't use it for evil."

**-Turns to Xavier-**

"You should make it clear what we're doing"

**-Gibbs slaps the writer-**

**Xavier:** "Hey! I made you and I can destroy you!"

**-Stab stab, stabity stab stab.-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: lol so I got carried away, sorry anyways it's just a prologue for a KR Fan Fic, don't worry the Gundam one is still active –it's been a day XD- I just wanted to start this one, this one will probably be long XD. –Has loved KR since before he could understand it XD-**

**And no I'm not going Show-verse, I made up most of what happened to make this story east to write. YAY 4 FAN FICS! XD**

**Just in case: I, XAVIER-5422 DO NOT OWN KNIGHT RIDER, KINGDOM HEARTS, STAR WARS, TRANSFORMERS, NCIS, OR KNIGHT RIDER 2008. I AM USING THESE CHARACTERS/LOCATIONS/ETC. FOR THIS STORY AND WILL RETURN THEM ONCE I HAVE FINISHED.**

**Yes it's criptic, I'm working on CH.1 and most likely any questions you have will be answered by the story itself, until next time.**

**-Xavier**


	2. You may call me Kitt

**CH.1**

**Lancaster High School**

**Lancaster, California**

**Friday, October 30th**

**2:45 P.M.**

Xavier sighed; here he was teaching things to people his own age, why did he have to be the child of two super geniuses? Xavier was 'gifted' and unfortunately this meant he managed to skip 12th grade and go straight to collage. He was only here because he needed the money; he had been contacted by the school to intern there for a small sum of money. He was teaching his favorite class: Chemistry, but still they were the same age as him it was weird.

"OK guys, did you get that?" He asked referring to what he had written on the board, the 18 year old sighed, he really didn't want to do this but he needed the money. He needed the money to buy a car; he was going to buy a Junker or a used car, and fix it up -- if it needed to be -- once he did that he would drive it. But then again he would need more money to buy whatever parts he needed, he could've taken the easy way and bought a new car, but Xavier liked the hard way, this came from his father.

Xavier glanced at the watch and noticed it was nearing time for the final bell, he wished he could speed up time, but that was beyond his power.

"OK class, it's time to go so look over your notes, form study groups or something and review this formula." And with that said the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Xavier decided he would swing by the front office and get his weekly pay check, a _whopping_ $25.50 _so_ much money, but he had been working since school started in August so he had enough, that along with his part time job after school helped too.

*******

**Lancaster Junkyard**

**3:55 P.M.**

Xavier got off the bus; he was at the junkyard finally after an hour or so of being on the bus Xavier was happy to be off. He yawned and looked at the junkyard, it wasn't _completely_ a junkyard, after all even he had standards. It was a Junkyard/Auto Dealership and had some nice cars, but they all were from 1999 and before. Xavier walked to the lot and looked around; he made it to the third car before a salesman ran at him.

"Hey there young man, what kind of car ya looking for?" The salesman asked, Xavier raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Something that's not too expensive, and that is fixable if it's messed up." Xavier told him looking around at the cars, this was one of those 'All or nothing' places so at least he wouldn't have to worry about making payments later. Xavier walked around looking at the cars, he found a whole bunch, some he really liked but couldn't afford. The ones that made his list were, a 1973 Silver Chevy Corvette, a 1999 Yellow/Orange Pontiac GTO, and the one he went with, a 1999 Black Honda Civic EX, he figured he could do the most with this one. It had two doors and the salesman told him it was the best choice for his budget and something about the how the Corvette was breaking down and the GTO was a bit on the high side price wise.

The Civic wasn't too beat up, the paint had about three layers of dust, but the previous owner had swapped out the stock headlights with those super bright LED's a lot of people had now-a-day's, each headlight had three circles for the three lamps, the radio had also been changed to one of the ones you can take out if you wanted to. The Civic also seemed to have a good engine, it sounded good while running and didn't make any weird noises while driving. The test drive was what really convinced him to buy it, he liked the feel of the car and as the movie 'Transformers' once said,_ 'The driver don't pick the car, the car picks the driver.'_ He liked that movie; he also liked what happened after that, the salesman asking him to sign something brought his attention back to reality.

"Excuse me son, you'll have to sign here and here and then she's yours." He said Xavier nodded and signed the papers; the salesman gave him a keychain with one key and a keychain remote. Xavier then handed the money over, he was happy he still had more then he expected left over; he could look through the junkyard before going home.

"I'm gonna look through the junkyard for a bit," Xavier said to the salesman.

"Well we do need to clear it out, the old man that used to own it died recently and we haven't been able to look through everything, but there are prices above each pile so what ever the price is, is what you'll pay." The salesman said before going back to his desk, Xavier went out the back door and looked around, there were a whole bunch of signs posted by piles of junk saying numbers ranging from $5 to $100 he saw none that pasted that number. Xavier went over to a pile that said $50 and started to looked through it, he had mostly picked this one because it was the smallest and therefore the least likely to fall on him. He dug through it for a few minutes before finding a box that had four letters on it: K.I.T.T.

"Kit? A Kit for what? And what is it spelled with two 'T's'?" Xavier asked speaking to himself more then anyone. Xavier opened the box to find a large square device, a smaller computer chip, and wires. He figured they were some sort of on board computer system or something, which would explain why it was in an auto yard, so Xavier kept it with him. He then moved over to one of the areas that had $100, this was mostly electronics and they were laid out on tables, what caught his eye was a 12" LCD's screen that he had wanted, $150 wasn't too bad, after all he had expected to pay more on his car and had thought he would need to fix it up but it was good for now. So Xavier bought K.I.T.T – whatever that was-- and one LCD screen, it would fit in his dash either below or above the radio, he wasn't sure yet. Xavier went out and hopped into his new car, he looked up and noticed the sun roof he opened the panel and let the sun come in through it, he used the A/C thought after all this was California. Xavier started up and pulled out onto the road, he tried to think of which way he should go and decided he would take the highway, bad move.

**The Highway**

**5:25 P.M**

The highway was at a stand still, he had forgotten to turn on the radio to see how the traffic was like so now he was stuck. They were moving about three feet every ten minutes, at that rate he would be thirty before he reached his home. Xavier sighed and looked over his shoulder, it was then that he noticed his laptop bag; he had forgotten that he had brought it with him today. The laptop was very high end, his parents and grandparents had bought it for him as a graduation present, the laptop was about five months old now but it was still good, it had a built in camera, mike, and awesome speakers. Xavier grabbed the laptop and turned it on, a five minutes wait while it powered on and it was ready, he checked for a Wi-Fi signal and found one near-by it was weak but it would do. Xavier then looked at the passenger seat, he had 'K.I.T.T' there, he figured since it was some sort of computer thing he could access it with his laptop.

So Xavier opened the box and pulled out the large, rectangle shaped device with the wires and hooked it up to his laptop. After it connected Xavier's laptop crashed, "You have got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed, before he could start yelling at the devices it powered back op again, this time showing a blue screen. The screen went away and Xavier found he could do nothing on the laptop; the start menu opened itself up and accessed the text reader program, said program closed and then the command prompt window opened. A code was typed in and then the screen went blank again, when the screen turned on again three red bars were visible. The one on the left was only one bar high, same as the one on the right, but the one in the center was two bars tall.

A few more seconds of waiting and a distorted voice spoke.

_"Hello?"_ The voice asked, it was very deep and disturbing, the screen seemed to flicker and when the voice spoke again it seemed to be lighter and had a Bostonian or New York accent.

_"Hello, who am I speaking to?"_ The voice asked, the bars moved as it spoke, Xavier was shocked and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Um…I'm Xavier… and you are?" Xavier asked hesitantly, Xavier wondered if he was tripping or something, he didn't think he had eaten or drank something that could've affected him like this. Xavier looked at his camera, had it just zoomed in on him?

_"Hello Xavier, I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, but you may call me 'Kitt' for short."_ Kitt's processer warmed up and he started to recover his memories, as he remembered he realized he was no longer in a Trans Am, or any type of car for that matter.

"Oh, so that's what K-I-T-T means" Xavier said looking at the box, "Um what are you?" Xavier asked, he wasn't sure how this was all possible, he had just plugged this thing in and a few seconds later it took over his laptop.

_"I am a sophisticated Artificial Intelligence, I was made to preserve human life though the last thing I remember I was a Trans Am."_ Kitt said mostly talking to himself at the end. _"Do you know anyone named Michael Knight?"_ Kitt asked, Xavier thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope, never heard of hi-" Xavier was interrupted by a loud honking noise behind him; he looked ahead and noticed he could move. Xavier put the laptop on the passenger seat and drove forward, Kitt tried to scan the area and found that whatever he was currently in didn't have any scanners. All Kitt could do was see and hear things around him, he felt odd like this.

"So you were in a Car?" Xavier asked, it was pretty weird but it could've been a prototype of an onboard computer that failed.

_"Yes, I even had a partner he is the man I asked you about earlier, we worked for a government group, unfortunately that information is classified and I can not tell you anything else about it."_ Kitt said, Xavier was curious about the small device now but he would have to wait until he got home. Xavier had gotten out of the jam and was on the straight-a-way that would lead to the road that leads to his home.

_"So, Xavier may I ask what I am in?"_ Kitt asked, he had found something called 'Internet Explorer' and was running a search, he found the year was 2009 and it was October 30th. _'Interesting…'_ Kitt thought, the last thing he remembered Michael had told him he would be safe, and then he was powered down.

"You're in a Laptop Kitt, you can go on the internet if you want, this whole area is covered in a Wi-Fi signal." Xavier said, almost all the houses in this place had a Wi-Fi network that reached a few feet out of the house. Xavier looked at the laptop and Kitt he was being really quiet, he must've been using the internet or something. Xavier pulled into his driveway and cut the engine, when he looked over at the laptop the screen was blank.

"Kitt, you OK?" He asked, nothing Xavier moved the mouse and nothing happened, he pressed the power button and still nothing. "Oh yeah I forgot to charge it, battery must have died, better go charge it." Xavier said, he pulled out his other keychain and added all the keys to the car keychain he then grabbed the laptop, the bag, the LCD screen, Kitt's box and Kitt's CPU unit, and got out of the car. He walked to the door and opened it, he walked to his Rec room and placed the laptop on the desk, he then plugged it in. The system powered back up and the bars were there again. "Kitt you alright?" Xavier asked looking at the screen.

_"Yes, what happened?"_ Kitt asked Xavier sighed and sat on the chair.

"The battery died, I didn't charge it yesterday, totally my fault." Xavier said before adding a quick 'sorry'.

_"Don't worry Xavier, you hadn't expected an AI to be hooked up to you laptop."_ Kitt said, trying to assure the boy he was OK and that he understood.

"OK, so you're an AI made to preserve human life, you were made to be in a car and…?" Xavier said summing up everything that Kitt had said and trying to get more information.

_"The vehicle I was in was made special, it had weapons for defensive purposes, and other systems to help Michael and I 'catch the bad guy' as he would say. The body of the vehicle was made of a special alloy that made it near indestructible."_ Kitt said giving Xavier the information he wanted, Kitt was making a list of everything he once had in Microsoft word, he wanted to ask Xavier to put him in a car but he wanted to see if any of these systems had better versions before asking, he also wanted to make sure it was safe.

Xavier absorbed everything Kitt had said, it was like overload or something it was cool but weird at the same time. "So… what happened?" Xavier asked, wondering what could've happened to make Kitt lose his body.

Kitt thought for a moment wondering what he should say, his processor had warmed up enough that he remembered everything, including his most recent memories he realized that what he had told Xavier was not completely true, he decided to just 'tell his story' – as Michael would say — and see how Xavier reacted.

_"Well Xavier, it became evident that I could be hacked into and reprogrammed, and that if this was to happen then everyone would be at risk. So they took me out of my body, and I presume they destroyed it. But when they were going to destroy me, Michael took me and hid, he kept me connected to computers so I could speak but they soon found him. When this happened, Michael told me I would be safe and then shut down the computers and I'm not sure what happened after that."_ Kitt said reliving the last moments he could remember Kitt then remembered the year,_ "But all this happened around 1990, now this 'internet' says it is 2009 so I've been off-line for 19 years."_ Kitt said sadly, he wouldn't know what happened to Michael or if he was even still alive.

"Whoa Kitt, that's a lot of stuff to hear I wouldn't want to live through that…" Xavier said, "Hey Kitt how did you take over my laptop?" Xavier asked the AI trying to get away from the sad topic.

_"Oh well that's simple, I was still linked to my Alpha circuit, it was made so I could control a car but since I had already used it on computers before it made it easy to take control of your laptop and communicate with you."_ Kitt said speaking matter-of-factly; Xavier raised his eyebrows but lowered them when he remembered Kitt could see him.

"Well I'll do anything I can to help," Xavier told Kitt, Kitt was searching for things that could make some of his old systems. Xavier waved his hand in front of the lens, when he didn't get a reply he spoke up. "Hey Kitt can you minimize this window so I can work on this project I have due?" Xavier asked, he really just wanted to use his computer but he also had to find the name of a 19th century explorer for his history class.

_"I don't believe I can, at least not so you can have full use of your laptop I am sorry but I have to do something, I am attempting to compile a list of items that can be used to recreate my systems."_ Kitt said earning a look of curiosity from Xavier.

"Why…" Xavier said, looking at the screen, he heard Kitt sigh and saw the bars flutter slightly.

_"I was going to ask you to put me in your car, and attempt to recreate my old systems so I can be somewhat like my former self."_ Kitt said, he left out how it was proving difficult because of the fact he was mostly classified. Kitt waited to see what Xavier would say; after all he was asking him if he would let him take over his car.

"Well, I just got the car and it's not like brand new, but I don't have the money to add a billion things to my car." Xavier said talking to Kitt, if Kitt had a head he would've shaken it.

_"Xavier, today the components to build the systems are fairly priced, or you can take them out of a household appliance. So far I've only thought of the most vital systems and they seemed to be less then $100, I don't think it'll pass $200 so it should be possible for you to rebuild me."_ Kitt said calmly, if anything he would be happy if he could drive again. Xavier shook his head and went over to a window, he looked at his car it was new to him, the first car he had bought with his own money. He couldn't believe he was going to agreed to this, why should he sure it would be cheap but then he said 'only the most vital systems…'

"Fine Kitt, tell me what I need to get and I'll try to get it." Xavier said he still wasn't sure why he wanted to help the AI but he would, just to be nice to him after all he was sentient and had gone through a lot. Kitt seemed to be happy; he had split the screen in half, one side showed his voice modulator and the other showed a super long list of items, then he highlight a part of that list.

_"OK, so I need a Scanner, a voice modulator, I need access to the speakers, and some sort of hub so I can link up to the systems maybe a small computer or something… and of course a microphone so I can hear you."_ Xavier looked at the list to see what was used to make everything before speaking.

"I can build you the scanner, as for the voice modulator I can use this 12" LCD screen I got, I can use my old mini laptop for the internet access and hub, and hooking you up to the speakers should be easy." Xavier said, "You can upload the program you're using and then project it onto the screen. Of course I would have to take off the paneling to get to the wires and stuff. Think you can access the schismatic's for a 1999 Honda Civic EX?" Xavier asked looking at the computer screen, being the gear head he was he was excited to be modifying his car.

_"I have the schismatic's for your car, they are on screen,"_ Kitt said showing a 3-D rotating image of a Honda Civic EX.

"Whoa, Kitt how'd you do that?" Xavier asked looking at it, Kitt stopped the image.

_"Was that bad?"_ He asked, worrying he had done something wrong.

"No of course not, it's just it was like 3-D and rotating!" Xavier exclaimed, he hadn't expected that.

_"I just used the pictures of this vehicle and compiled them together to create the image; I couldn't find a projector so I just showed it as you saw it."_ Kitt said Xavier was pretty amazed but he managed to calm himself down. The image reappeared and Xavier looked at it, there was enough space for what they needed to do and it seemed easy enough to take the paneling off and put it back.

"OK, Kitt access my bank account and order the parts you need for the scanner, I have all the tools I need to build the scanner, install the LCD, and the mini laptop I have into the dash I helped my friend add screens into the back of his headrests so his little brothers could watch T.V in the car." Xavier said walking out for a minute to grab the tools, "I'll put you in last just in case I need anymore help with this." Xavier said sounding super excited; he hadn't added anything to his old car because it was really his parents and his.

_"I would recommend keeping me out for a little while, just in case we decide to add the other items I have listed."_ Kitt said, Xavier was a little surprised that Kitt had said that, he thought he would be happy being in a car again, but Xavier shrugged it off he figured if they did do it he would have more fun.

* * *

**A/D: Chapter One, what do you guys think? This is the longest I've written so far, 7 pages on word, I know a lot of people have written more but this is my SECOND Fan fic so I feel good anyways… now for side notes!**

**I felt it impossible to stop here, I had to force my fingers to stop typing lol**

**I'm trying to make everything that happens possible, so he could totally build a scanner and all the other stuff (With help from Kitt) but things like the MBS (Kitt's shell) he can't build, so some of his other parts like his medical scanner and laser pack will be hard to build, so we'll see what happens!**

**A note to a reviewer: In the prologue it was meant to be a joke, like the narrator was talking to the writer (me!) and scolding him for writing about different things and keeping them together, I was feeling random when I wrote that sorry for any confusion.**

**One final note: No not all of my OC's will be named Xavier, and I mean including the main OC I have other names I just felt like using Xavier for this one, now I gotta stop adding notes because this note pushed it to 8 pages on word.**

**OK _ONE_ more note: Please review because reviews make writers want to write**

**-sad music plays-**

**without reviews, writers would never find the will to write so please review!**

**-puppy dog eyes-**

**Any tips you may have will also be helpful!**

**Until next time,**

**- Xavier**


	3. Starting the build

**CH.2**

* * *

**Xavier's home**

**Lancaster, California**

**Saturday, November 2ed**

**9:45 A.M**

It had been a little over a week since Xavier and KITT had met, they had worked on KITT'S scanner and it was ready to be tested and installed, Xavier had already installed the LCD screen and had added an extra wire to the speakers that led to where KITT'S systems hub would be, now a problem presented itself: Xavier couldn't find the mini laptop.

"KITT I'm telling you I have no idea where it is, I swear I had it with me last I checked." Xavier said looking through boxes in his garage but he still couldn't find it.

"Maybe I did leave it at my parent's house, I'll have to go over later and try and find it." Xavier said looking at his laptop; they had become fast friends talking about all they could do to the Honda that would soon house KITT. Xavier also proved to be quite empathic; he had sat and listened and/or watched as KITT talked about his past (or showed a vid). KITT had let the walls down and had told him about the foundation, so far KITT couldn't find anything about the foundation and he feared it had been shut down, if he could find something then maybe they could use one of the foundations bank accounts and get more of his systems.

_"You know Xavier, you should have checked, but since we can't find it I would suggest waiting until noon and then 'drop by' for lunch." _KITT said trying to give Xavier an explanation for his parent's. Xavier wondered why KITT didn't tell him to go for breakfast and he soon found out.

_"Meanwhile you can connect me to the scanner and I can see the range and such."_ KITT said a smile in his voice, Xavier sighed and chuckled, he walked over to the workbench and picked up the red scanner, it had a spot in the center for the 'H' as Xavier planned on keeping it. Xavier picked up the cables behind it and walked over to KITT, he unhooked the wires KITT had told him were supposed to connect to his scanner and plugged them into the cables that came out of the scanner.

A few seconds of waiting and the scanner slowly started to swoosh back and forth making a swooshing sound as it went.

"Yes it works!" Xavier exclaimed, KITT was still silent which had started to worry the 18-year-old.

_"Odd, I thought I saw a signal similar to KARR'S or some sort of copy of me."_ KITT spoke slowly before remembering he hadn't told Xavier about KARR yet.

_"KARR, called the Knight Automated Roving Robot, was like my brother, he was a prototype version of me but his base code was self preservation not human preservation causing him to be a danger and deactivated. He was reactivated and Michael and I had to stop him again. We did but well let's just say he came back again and the events repeated with varying results."_ KITT finished, he wasn't sure why but his memory banks seemed to fail him for a second making him unable to remember what happened after that first encounter.

"Well, what does that mean then? Is he back again, or was it just a glitch?" Xavier asked a little bit worried, if he could sense this KARR then could KARR sense KITT?

**MEANWHILE**

**Lancaster outskirts**

**I-5**

_"Michael, I just picked up a signal similar to my own,"_ KITT said speaking to Mike, they had just finished a mission and Mike decided to take 'the scenic route' and had taken him through this part of California on the way back to the SSC.

"Do you still have the signal, KITT?" Mike asked worry in his voice, as far as he knew the only other signal that was close to KITT'S was KARR'S and that didn't sound good at all.

_"No it seems to have disappeared, it could've been my scanners received damage when we turbo boosted over the over-turned semi."_ KITT said, he would have to have someone back at the 'KITT cave' -- as they sometimes called it – to check his scanners. Mike and KITT kept going down the highway, the little blip shaken off as a glitch.

**BACK TO XAVIER AND KITT**

"Well KITT seems you scanner is working perfectly, I'm going to unhook you now." Xavier said picking up the cables and unplugging them where they met.

_"It felt good to see through a scanner again, even if only for the moment."_ KITT said happily, he waited to be connected to the laptop again before speaking, once Xavier did this KITT reveled he had found something.

_"Xavier, I have found something on the Foundation or F.L.A.G,"_ KITT said, excitement evident in his voice.

"Geez, what is it with you and acronyms'?" Xavier asked, there was K.I.T.T, then K.A.R.R and now F.L.A.G, would it ever end?

_"Anyway, it seemed that the foundation has advanced it self, instead of my molecular bonded shell they now have Nanotech skin."_ KITT said looking over the files; suddenly he was stone walled shocking the A.I.

_"What? That's impossible I have the highest clearance in the foundation, how can I be blocked out?" _KITT asked still shocked, he couldn't access anything on another program named KITT nor could he access anything about something called the SSC it was disturbing to him. He was, however content that he could access the statistics on his parts and the newer versions that had been made, such as the EMP pulse addition to the microwave jammer which helped with the shutting down of electronics instead of just taking over or jamming of the objects.

"OK KITT so what are we gonna do? We can't just order these parts because we have no way of integrating them into the body of the Honda." Xavier said looking at the website KITT displayed.

_"Well I believe I had an answer to that,"_ KITT pulled up another window, this one showing Google Maps and the edge of town which was where the abandoned auto factory stood. _"If the computers used to build the autos are still intact then I can take over the system and add everything myself, I would just need the time. And before you ask I did check, it is for sale and whoever is selling it is quite desperate, they are willing to go as low as $15."_ KITT said trying to convince Xavier to buy something else, of course this would be cheaper then the scanner, but then Xavier remembered something.

"Um what about the parts? I can not afford ¼ of the items on that list." Xavier told KITT crossing his arms across his chest.

_"Xavierr, now that I have found the foundation I can access their bank accounts and use the money to get the components. Once I am rebuilt I would be able to contact them and explain myself."_ KITT said, somehow yet again winning Xavier over, for some weird reason Xavier had a soft sport of the AI, so with a heavy sigh he agreed to this and KITT went to work.

*******

**Denny's**

**Lancaster California**

**11:20 A.M**

Xavier went to meet his parent's for brunch instead of lunch, he couldn't believe they ate 'brunch' he wasn't fond of the name or the whole idea but whatever. Xavier looked at his watch as he waited, they were late as always and he was starting to get annoyed. When Xavier had called them he asked for his mini laptop, they said they had it and would give it to him if he went to brunch with them, and now here he was.

"So sorry for being late Honey, traffic was murder and that was the end of the morning work rush." His mother said as she walked up, she looked over at his car, she knew it from the pictures Xavier had sent her on Facebook, she noticed the missing grill and frowned.

"Did you crash your new car already?" She asked Xavier shook his head and decided he wouldn't explain it to them; he was here for brunch and the laptop that was it. Xavier looked at his dad who obviously wasn't going to say anything.

"Come one guys, Brunch is going to be over soon," Xavier said he knew why they went to Denny's for brunch; they served breakfast, lunch, and dinner all day so it was perfect. Xavier walked in and saw the table he had asked for was ready; he went to sit down with his family for brunch.

*******

**Xavier's home**

**Lancaster, California**

**12:55 P.M**

Xavier sighed as he finally made it home, he parent's just talked about this project and that project they were working on at the lab and how Xavier should join in on their projects. He really felt like telling them about his project but decided against it since KITT was supposed to be a secret.

"Alright KITT, I got it let's get you over to the auto factory," Xavier yelled as he walked in, Xavier walked over to the laptop and saw images flashing across the screen, KITT was still in super search mode, he enjoyed the internet too much. Xavier hit the 'pause' key and the images froze, "KITT I got the computer, we can go to the auto factory now, unless you forgot to buy it." Xavier said, KITT had lost himself in the internet many times, but Xavier then noticed a page print out, he walked over to it and read it.

The page held instructions on how to get to the factory, he had ordered the parts 'next day air' and so it would be ready as soon as he left, he had gotten power packs, his weapons, and all that other good stuff he needed to be an awesome super car.

**SSC (KITT Cave)**

**Truckee, California**

**1:00 P.M**

Alarms blared as Billy had activated them, everyone ran into the chamber to see what was up.

"Billy, what's up?" Sarah asked looking at him, Zoe and Mike stood on either side of her with KITT in the background watching what was going on.

"Someone just took out a large sum of money from F.L.A.G'S main account." Billy said trying to trace it but he kept losing the satellite, he wished they were still official but of course they had to get shut down. Everyone was shocked, how had anyone even found the mainframe, only someone who was looking for it and had incredible hacking skills (or an access code) could find it, and everyone who knew about and had access were in that room.

_"Billy, were you able to trace the person that did this?"_ KITT asked, Billy shook his head, _"Perhaps there is still an electronic signal,"_ KITT suggested, Billy shrugged and tried to find one, to everyone's surprise he did.

"Um… guys, the Signal matches KITT'S," Billy said comparing KITT'S signal against the signal that had taken the money, they were nearly identical with a few differences along the line. Zoe and Sarah had started to analyze the signal to try and find it if it accessed anything, even if it wasn't for F.L.A.G.

Billy thought for a moment, "Hey guys, can we follow the money?" He asked looking aat everyone.

"You should be able to, let's get on it." Sarah said typing on the keyboard.

_"Sarah, while Mike and I were heading over here I picked up the same signal."_ KITT said showing his scanner data on his hood.

_"We dismissed it at first as a glitch but now I doubt it."_ KITT continued, this was going to be interesting after all it was something that had a similar signal to him, and could gain access to the F.L.A.G mainframe, who knew what kind of damage could be or was already done.

**Abandoned Auto Factory**

**Lancaster, California**

**1:23 P.M**

"KITT, we're here the place could use some fixing up." Xavier said looking at the laptop that was 'sitting' beside him, KITT had told him the place had outlets and that it would be safe for an overnight stay, though he wanted the finished product to be a surprise to Xavier. KITT had found some newer designs he planned on using, he was going to use 'the best of the new and the old' when remaking his body, he thought he would keep the indicators that said 'Auto', 'Normal', and 'Pursuit', KITT wasn't going to loose his pursuit mode. He had ordered Nanotech skin which would go over the body of the car which would be coated in Pyroclastic Lamination to prevent it from being burned should the skin fail for some reason it would be protected from flames, he had also found the MBS formula and wondered if he should add it in, after all if the Nanotech skin failed then Xavier wouldn't be protected from non fire attacks, KITT'S processer went a million miles a minute as he thought, Xavier interrupted his thoughts.

"KITT, dude what is going on?" Xavier asked, a million images had flashed across the screen as KITT was thinking giving him away.

_"Nothing, I'm fine. Xavier please connect me to the factory system so I may ensure it is fully operational."_ KITT said, Xavier did as he was told and heard the factory come to life, it had its own power substation so it got fresh electricity from the substation, this should have made things easier for them. Xavier plugged KITT into a computer and the whole factory started to hum, Xavier watched as the conveyer belts and arms started moving, the P.A crackled on and Xavier heard KITT'S voice.

_"Yes the whole factory is operational, you will have to drive the car onto the first conveyer belt tomorrow, from there I will be able to control where it goes." _KITT said, the factory had cameras so he could see all around which made him feel better compared to the laptop's single camera.

"Wait, you're going solo?" Xavier asked confused, he thought they were both going to work on the Honda together.

_"Well, you see Xavier the components used in most of my equipment is still classified, I was only going to let you help if it was vital, but I see a 99.9% chance that I will be able to build it myself, then I will call you when I am ready because I can not unplug the CPU unit and put it into the Car by myself."_ KITT said, Xavier looked at one of the cameras before saying anything.

"You could've just said yes…" Xavier said, this reminded KITT of Michael and there was a smile in his voice when he spoke again.

_"I believe it will take me no longer then a month to complete the body, and you understand that I can not tell you what everything is made of correct?"_ KITT asked wanting to make sure he wouldn't learn too much about classified property.

"Yeah, yeah you can tell me what it does just not how it does it," Xavier said with a sigh of defeat. He then thought for a moment, "but I can visit you while you're building this thing right?" Xavier asked, KITT seemed reluctant but he gave a nearly silent yes, Xavier smiled before setting up the sleeping bag he had brought so he could spend the night with KITT. He knew KITT would most likely cover the car up before allowing him to enter, but it was better then nothing.

He wondered what he would do until night time, he hadn't brought anything to play with and KITT wanted to get used to the controls so he wouldn't leave, and Xavier wouldn't leave until the locks got there… in the morning.

"KITT is there anything I can do until I can go to sleep," Xavier asked, KITT thought for a moment before saying something Xavier should've noticed.

_"You can play on one of your laptops,"_ KITT said, Xavier couldn't believe he had forgotten about them, he had gotten used to KITT taking over his laptop and his being unable to use it.

"Yeah I completely forgot, thanks KITT," Xavier said before grabbing his laptop, unfortunately there was no Wi-Fi here; he would have to play one of his off-line games.

*******

**Same location**

**November, 8th**

**12:58 A.M.**

Xavier yawned, he would have to go to bed soon, after all the packages would arrive in the morning and Xavier didn't want to sleep during that. It seemed KITT was thinking the same thing because he stopped moving everything around; he had been testing every single thing in the factory to make sure it would last; after all he would be using everything in here for a month or so and they had agreed Xavier would visit once a week, which meant that if it broke down on any other day he would be in trouble.

"Hey KITT, I think I'll bring a Wi-Fi modem here so we can keep in touch, you can E-mail me if you need me." Xavier said, he knew it would be the best way to talk since KITT didn't want to be disturbed too much this way he would just have to send the message, the main computer was meant to be able to go on-line for specs and other things of the like so it wouldn't be a problem.

_"Yes, that would be a good idea; there are some things that I can't calculate like power outages and other thing that don't happen as planned."_ KITT said causing Xavier to sigh, he bit his tongue before he said 'you could've said 'yes'' KITT always explained everything, he sort of reminded him of his dad.

Xavier nodded and went over to the sleeping bag, it was a little past one so he had to get to sleep now.

"Good night KITT, see you in the morning." With that said Xavier curled up on the sleeping bag to sleep, KITT lost himself in the system trying to learn as much about it without moving anything.

*******

**Same location**

**10:15 A.M**

A banging noise could be heard echoing throughout the factory, Xavier's eyes fluttered open as he remembered where he was.

"KITT, is it the UPS guy?" Xavier asked with a yawn, there were camera's outside so KITT should have seen everything.

_"Yes Xavier, the UPS guy is here, he has a very large shipment, I would suggest using the forklift in the southeast corner of the factory."_ KITT said, he couldn't scan the forklift but he hoped it had fuel; at least enough to get everything close enough to one of the arms so KITT could reach them.

Xavier walked over to the forklift and turned the keys, the needle was at ¼ of a tank full it should've been enough for what KITT needed. Xavier moved the lift to the side door and hoped out; he opened the door and looked at the man that stood there.

"Hi, the forklift is to get it by the conveyor belt," Xavier said, his eyes half open.

"OK, um sign here, and then we'll start unloading everything." The man said holding a pad out at him, Xavier nodded and signed it the man took it back and took the smallest boxes and laid them by the main conveyor belt, he then got everything else off of his truck and left.

"Well at least he helped a bit," Xavier shrugged before starting on taking everything into the factory.

*******

**Same location, one hour later.**

Everything was finally in place, a honking noise was heard outside.

"Hey KITT I think that's my ride, see you next Saturday, I'll bring the modem then too." Xavier said taking one last look at his Honda as it sat on the conveyor belt waiting to be changed into a super advanced car, Xavier bid the 1999 car a farewell and then left the factory, in one months time it would be ready.

* * *

**A/N: OK not my best, but I promise the next chapter will have some action a chase and I will reveal what KITT looks like in my mind!**

**And I forgot where the SSC really is so I put them in a small town near the California/Nevada Border.**

**When it is not obvious which KITT is speaking I'll have KI2T speak **_"Like this"_ **and KI3T **"Like this"

(For Future Chapters)

**In this Chapter I hope it is clear when it is KI2T and when it is KI3T who is speaking.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**Quick note: I may not update for a while, my laptop's power cord broke so I have to share the desktop with my sister now T-T Also I want to update my Gundam 00 Fan Fic and keep working on this other KR fan fic I have on paper . .**

**Until next time,**

**- Xavier**


End file.
